Hujan
by N.Caassiopeia
Summary: aku selalu bahagia. karena Temari dapat mengenal sipapa Shikamaru sebenarnya. R n' R please!


Hujan

Disclamir : Naruto © mbah Masashi Kishimoto. Hujan punyanya UTOPIA band.

Summary : aku selalu bahagia saat hujan turun. Karena Temari dapat mengenal siapa Shika sesungguhnya. RnR plies.!

^_^

Hay semua,balik lagi sama saia di fic saia.

Fic baru sih, semoga suka. Yang The Smart Shinobi saia telantarkan dulu. Gag ada yang nge-review untuk menjadi Oc. Jadi saia bikin fic baru aja. Dari pada nganggur.

Semoga suka!

Dan jangan salahkan saia jika ceritanya aneh. Salahkan saja tangan saia.

Tangan saia yang nulis kadang nggak nurut ama otaknya.

Saia lagi error pake banget nih. Hehehe.

Oke. Selamat menikmati fic ini

Review amat sangat saia harapkan.

Fic saia dedikasikan untuk para author yang udah nge-buat fic ShikaTema. Buat Gaara-kun yang di fic ini jadi cerewet banget Gaara-kun. Buat Temari-neechan, Shikamaru-niisan. Dan semua orang yang suka ShikaTema. Yang nggak suka nggak usah baca. Kalo udah terlanjur baca ya gak usah review, ntar justru nge-flame bukan nge-review. Oke!

Salam hangat dari saia.

Ai-chan

^_^

Ket : umur

Shika d.k.k : 19 tahun

Temari : 22 tahun

^_^

_**Rinai hujan basahi aku  
temani sepi yang mengendap  
kala aku mengingatmu  
dan semua saat manis itu**_

^_^

19.00

Kedai dango, Hujan deras

Keadaan di dalam kedai itu amat sangat dingin. Sekarang bulan Desember, musim penghujan. Di mana – mana hujan. Termasuk juga di Konoha. Di salah satu bangku di dalam kedai itu ada Shikamaru dan Temari sedang asik mengobrol.

"Hari ini hujannya deras banget ya, " kata Temari.

"Hn, " jawab Shika.

"Di Suna sering hujan ga ? " lanjut Shika.

"Hujan? Aneh. Padang pasir itu hujanya 1 bulan sekali / 1 tahun sekali, aneh kamu, " jawab Temari.

"Ha? Selama itu? " kata Shika lagi.

Temari hanya mengangguk.

Setelah mereka ngobrol agak lama, salah satu pelayan kedai itu menghampiri meja mereka.

"Permisi, kedai ini sudah mau tutup. Karena ini musim penghujan, kami tutup lebih awal, " kata pelayan kedai itu.

"Oh, baiklah. Kami juga sudah mau keluar, " kata Shika dan kemudian keluar di ikuti Temari.

Sesampainya di luar.

"Aduh, ujanya deres banget lagi. Gimana balik ke penginapannya ya? " kata Temari begitu ke liuar dari kedai. Kedai sudah tutup.

"Penginapan mu di mana ? " Tanya Shika.

"Di deket sungai. Penginapan Konoha. Kamu tau? " jawab Temari dan kemudian balik nanya.

"Itu mah, jauh banget dari sini. Kita tunggu aja di sini sampai hujanya agak reda, " jawab Shika.

Mereka kemudian duduk di bangku yang ada di dekat situ dan mengobrol menceritakan diri mereka masing – masing. Tak terasa sudah masuk pukul 21.00. temari tertidur di bahu Shikamaru. Selang beberapa menit kemudian hujan mulai reda. Karena tak tega pada Temari. Ia menggendong tubuh Temari menuju rumahnya. Kebetulan lebih dekat ke rumahnya di bandingkan ke penginapan. Desa sudah mulai sepi jadinya gak perlu Shika malu karna nge-gendong cewek manis plus cantik malam – malam, biar gak dikirain ngapa – ngapain anak orang gitu..

Sesampainya Shikamaru di rumahnya.

TOK .. TOk .. TOK ..

"Ibu, bukain pintunya dong, " kata Shikamaru.

"Sebentar, " ibu Shikamaru menjawab dari dalam rumah.

Setelah masuk ke dalam rumah, Shikamaru meletakkan tubuh Temari yang tertidur lelap di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Siapa dia? "

"Dia Temari, rekan kerjaku. Tadi ketika bersamaku dia ketiduran. Karena hujan aku bawa saja dia kesini, " kata Shika dan kemudian membawa Temari ke kamarnya.

^_^

_**  
Segala seperti mimpi  
kujalani hidup sendiri  
andai waktu berganti  
aku tetap tak'kan berubah  
**_

^_^

Esoknya

"Uh, aku dimana ya? Yang aku ingat aku lagi ngobrol ama Shika terus.., " kata Temari begitu bangun tidur sambil melihat sekitarnya.

Tiba – tiba ia tersetak kaget. Ada foto dirinya di meja di kamar itu.

"Kok ada foto ku ya? " Temari bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah melihat foto itu. Di foto itu ia terlihat begitu manis. Ia hanya berpose dengan tersenyum simpul.

"Siapa yah yang pernah ambil fotoku sambil berpose kayak gini deh, dan lagi kayakna aku foto kalo' sama Gaara and Kankuro aja deh, " katanya lagi.

Tiba – tiba..

TOK.. TOK ..

Bunyi pintu kamar Temari diketuk seseorang.

"Masuk, " jawab Temari dari dalam.

"Makan yu..," kata Shika terputus saat tahu Temari menggengam sebuah bingkai foto.

"Aku ada di mana? " Tanya Temari.

"Di rumahku, kemarin kamu ketiduran jadinya aku bawa kamu ke sini deh. Kamu mandi dulu aja. Udah di siapin pakaian mu sama ibuku dan ada di lemari itu, " jawab Shika sambil menunjuk sebuah lemari kecil di kamar itu.

Temari hanya mengangguk.

"Mmm, terus tolong fotonya kembalikan ke temapatnya ya, " kata Shika lagi.(paas ini Shika blushing berat).

Lagi – lagi Temari hanya mengangguk. Lalu Temari menaruh foto dirinya di meja itu. Lalu, ia berjalan menuju lemari yang tadi di tunjukkan Shikamaru. Setelah mengambil baju yang ingin ia pakai, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi

^_^

_**  
Aku selalu bahagia  
saat hujan turun  
karena aku dapat mengenangmu  
untukku sendiri ooohhh..ooo**_

^_^

Setelah Tamari mandi dan menuju ke ruang makan.

"Pagi tante, om, Shika, " sapa Temari dengan sopan saat ia sampai di meja makan.

"Pagi Temari-Chan, " sapa keluarga Nara secara bersamaan.

Tamari lalu duduk di sebelah Shikamaru. Ibu Shika sedang menata makanan yang hanya terdiri dari roti, 1 cup selai coklat, dan 1 cup selai nanas. Sedangkan untuk piring, sendok, garpu, dan pisau sudah ada di meja.

"BTW, Temari-chan dari Suna ya? " kata Yoshino ketika menaruh selai nanas.

Temari mengangguk.

"Temari-chan tau Kazekage yang sekarang ga? Yang keren banget. Temari-chan suka ga sama dia? Soalnya katanya semua cewek di Suna bahkan ampe' desa lain aja pada suka, " kali ini Shikaku ayah Shika yang ngomomg terlalu luas.

Temari hampir aja tersedak makananya. Segera ia mengambil air untuk menghilangkan rasa kaget yang terlalu luar biasa.

"Temari-chan ga papa? Gimana soal yang tadi? " kata Shikaku.

"Aku nggak apa – apa kok. Yang tadi, kayaknya nggak mungkin deh aku suka ama Gaara, " jawab Temari yang kemudian mulai memakan lagi rotinya.

"Loh, emangnya kenapa? Temari-chan berhak kok, " kali ini Yoshino yang ngomong, Shikaku udah capek ngomomg.

"Ha..ha.. ha.. Gaara itu adik ke 2 ku. Jadi nggak mungkin aku suka Gaara. Aneh lah kalau kakak suka ama adeknya sendiri, " jawab temari.

"Kalau gitu kamu pasti banyak laki – laki yang suka sama kamu. Udah berapa yang ngelamar kamu? " tanya Shikaku dengan semangat 45 kali ini.

"Kalo soal lamaran sih udah puluhan orang. Tapi yang lulus tahap 1 aja Cuma 5-10 orang doang, " jawab Tamari.

Terlihat Shika melemas dan blushing.

"Tahap 1? Apa itu? Emang ada berapa tahap? " Tanya Shikaku.

"3. Tahap 1 itu uji yang menurut Gaara dan Kankuro bisa diandalkan. Tahap 2 uji ketangkasan. Harus bisa menang dari Gaara / Kankuro. Tahap 3 uji keluarga, klan, tempat tinggal dan sebagainya. Yang lulus tahap 3 dia yang bisa nikahin aku, " jawab Temari panjang lebar tapi dengan muka sedih.

"Loh kok kamu malah sedih? " Tanya Yoshino.

"Gaara ama Kankuro milih jodoh buat aku bukan berdasarkan aku apalagi cinta, " jawab Temari.

"Kalau begitu dari semua yang melamar kamu nggak ada satupun yang kamu sukai? " tanay Yoshino lagi.

Temari hanya menggeleng. Telihat Shika udah mulai bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu Shikamaru masih punya tempat kan?" Shikaku bertanya lagi dengan mata puppy-eyes.

Uhuk.. uhuk.. uhuk..

Temari & Shikamaru yang lagi minum seketika langsung tersedak secara bersamaan.

"Wih, mesra ya. Tersedak aja ampe barengan, " kata Shikaku dan Yoshino bersamaan.

"Ayah, ama ibu apaan sih. Gak lucu tau nggak, " kaat Shikamaru sambil lari ke luar.

"Shika tunggu! Tante, om saya nyusulin Shika dulu ya, " kata Temari dan kemudian berlari kecil ke luar rumah.

^_^

Di luar rumah..

"SHIKA!!! Lo dimana? " teriak TEmari mancari sosok Shikamaru yang tiba – tiba menghilang bak Setan.

"Kenapa lo nyariin gue, " tiba – tiba ada suara yang sangat Temari kenali sekaligus sedang dicarinya.

"Shika dimana lo? Jangan nakut – nakutin gue, " lagi – lagi Temari berteriak.

"Gue disini, kenapa? " jawab Shikamaru yang tiba – tiba aja muncul dari balik pohon di belakang Temari.

Temari langsung berbalik ke arah belakang dan menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

"Lo kenapa sih, ortu Cuma ngomong gitu doank lu langsung marah, " kata Temari.

"Lo mau tahu gue kenapa? " Tanya Shikamaru kemudian.

Temari mengangguk.

"Karna gue.. " jawab Shika terputus

"Kenapa? " Tanya Temari nggak sabaran,

"Aishiteru, " jawab Shika dan kemudian pergi dan tidak megetahui bahwa Temari pingsan di tempat itu.

^_^

Esoknya.. hujan.. di warung dango

Hp Temari bordering

"Halo, " ucap Temari

"Kak Temari. Ada berita buruk. Gaara diculik Akatsuki lagi, " ucap Kankuro dari seberang sana.

"Yau udah makasih. Aku ke Suna sekarang, " kata Temari dan kemudian menutup telepon.

"Ada apa? " Tanya Shika setelah Temari menutup telepon.

"Akatsuki edan. Nyulik Gaara lagi. Padahal Shukaku udah ada di tangan mereka. Maune apo to yo - yo, " jawab Temari dengan bahasa campur aduk.

"Eh, kalo' gitu aku harus segara pulang ke Suna. Bye," kata Temari ( lagi ) pada Shika dan kemudian ia pulang ke Suna tanpa pamitan sama siapa – siapa. ( klo' mo pulang pamit dulu. Ntar di cariin orang loh. )

^_^

-------- skip. Bag. Temari pulang ke Suna dan nyelametin Gaara. -------

^_^

_**Selalu ada cerita  
tersimpan di hatiku  
tentang kau dan hujan  
tentang cinta kita  
yang mengalir seperti air**_

^_^

Suna setelah kembalinya Gaara

Kantor Kazekage

TOK .. TOK.. TOK..

"Ya, masuk, " jawab sang Kazekage dari dalam.

"Gaara," kata Temari begitu memasuki kantor adiknya.

"Hn, ada apa? " Tanya Gaara.

"Aku punya satu permintaan, " kata Temari lagi.

Gaara berhent dari pekerjaanya dan menoleh ke Temari.

"Apa? Tumben banget? " kata Gaara.

"Bisa ngak kalo' urusan lamar – lamar nggak usah pake' ujian segala, " jawab Temari.

"Loh. Emang kenapa? Justru itu bagus untuk kamu, " kata adiknya.

"Tapi Gaara. Kalo' gitu mereka di pilih bukan atas cinta melainkan atas kekayaan, kekuatan dan lain lain, " kini Temari berkata dengan wajah memanas karena marah.

"Emangnya kenapa sih? Gak biasanya kakak ku ini ngomong sampe kayak begitu, " tanya Gaara dengan nada menggoda.

"Eh.. itu.. e.. " jawab Temari dengan terbata – bata dan blushing.

"Hayo, ada apa? Siapa sih yang udah bikin kakak ku jadi gini? " Tanya Gaara lagi.

_Eh. Author strees. Gue kenapa jadi cerewet sih? (Gaara)_

_Terserah gue ( author )_

Go back to story

"Udah ah, " jawab Temari akhirnya.

"Oke deh. Karena sepertinya kakak gue yang paling imut _( cuih. Imutan gue lagi ) _udah ngomong gitu dan sepertinya udah punya seseorang di hatinya. Gue a.k.a Gaara a.k.a Kazekage Sunagakure mengabulkan permintaanya, " kata Gaara super panjang (kali) lebar = luas.

"Beeran Gaara? " kata Temari 100 x nggak yakin.

Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Makacih, Gaara, " kata Temari dan kemudian keluar dari kantor Kazekage.

Untuk pertama kalinya di tahun 20xx. Di Sunagakure HUJAN.

^_^

Kamar Temari

Temari bersandar di jendala kamarnya memandang hujan.

_Aku selalu bahagia  
saat hujan turun  
karena aku dapat mengenangmu  
untukku sendiri ooohhh..ooo_

Temari bernyanyi kecil sendiri menyanyikan lagu hujan.

Karena ia sangat senang saat ini

^_^

_**Aku bisa tersenyum sepanjang hari  
karena hujan pernah menahanmu disini  
untukku ooohhh... **_

^_^

END

^_^

Terima kasih telah membaca.

Review amat sangat di harapkan.

Reviewnya sing seur nya..

Buat yang mau tahu bagian skipnya review saja dengan mencantumkan alamat e-mail. Saia lagi malay nulis jadi saia skip.

Lagi pula bagian itu bikin saia jadi GELO pake' banget.

Oke. Jangan lupa.

REVIEW

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

Sing seur nya..

See you in the next story

Bye..


End file.
